


Minutiae

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [8]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, During Canon, F/F, Friendship/Love, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Titans Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: (Post-Season 1, Episode 7.) Starfire and Raven do not immediately switch back into their original bodies.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched this episode while trying to think of a Raestar/Starrae idea for this challenge and I love themmm. It's such a good episode. They needed more bonding. 🥰 Hope you enjoy the read! Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> _"Minutiae" (n): the small, precise, or trivial details of something._

*

08\. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Titans Tower settles down. Raven can hear Beast Boy and Cyborg upstairs, yelling over the blare of the Game Station.

"Friend Raven?"

It's Raven's own sallow, round face peering back at her.

Starfire's words. Starfire's consciousness.

They've been trapped in each other's bodies since the end of fighting Puppet King. Which was three days ago. Robin assures them it'll be normal again soon. Easy for him to say. Robin was instantly fixed and left the puppet body he was captured in.

"I never noticed before… your cloak is so pretty."

Starfire admires the indigo cloth and herself in the mirror in her bedroom. Well, she admires _Raven_.

A tingle of heat rises to bright orange cheeks, glowing them green.

_"You are so pretty, Friend Raven."_

"Thanks…" Raven croaks in Starfire's bashful voice. "I guess…"

*


End file.
